


Невыговариваемая катастрофа

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Lite stalking, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Чонун — одна большая катастрофа для Кюхёна.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 2





	Невыговариваемая катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> написано на K-pop BINGOOO 2020

— Я сегодня ночью два банка ограбил, — авторитетно заявляет какой-то паренёк за соседним столиком в кафешке, где собралась компания из трёх подростков.

— Не хочешь ещё парочку обчистить после пар? У меня как раз на них миссии есть, — предлагает второй, и если бы Кюхён не был геймером, то явно бы запаниковал, да поспешил на работу. Но он лишь усмехается, думает о том, что в своё время он мог с лёгкостью «обчистить» с десяток банков, застрелить уйму людей по заказу и угнать самую крутую и быструю тачку.

Он бы и дальше предавался воспоминаниям о своих университетских годах, но он буквально почувствовал на себе сверлящий взгляд, от которого — снова, да сколько можно-то — становится не по себе. Он забивает на то, что подходит его очередь, и что он хотел заказать манговый смузи. Он вертит головой, чтобы понять — найти уже наконец, — кто за ним наблюдает — следит? — уже которую неделю. И то Кюхён не уверен, что это не началось раньше.

Он заметил это почти месяц назад, когда выходил из бизнес-центра после рабочего дня. Всё банально и просто — совсем как в фильмах, — кто-то в тёмной куртке, кепке и маске спрятался за угол, стоило Кюхёну повернуть голову в ту сторону. Решив не рисковать и не нарываться на неприятности (Хичоль бы сказал: «неужели у тебя есть инстинкт самосохранения!»), Кюхён поспешил на остановку и запрыгнул в автобус прямо перед закрытием дверей. И он бы списал это на обычное совпадение или случайность, если бы это не повторялось потом раз в несколько дней.

Если бы потом — спустя недели две, — на рабочем столе не стали появляться стаканчики сначала с кофе, а после — когда, Кюхён три дня подряд выливал их в раковину и причитал, что он не пьёт кофе, — со смузи. Тогда он начал подозревать, что это кто-то из коллег. Но ведь никто ничего и никого не видел! И на камерах — Кюхён никогда не признается, что ради просмотра записей он отдал свой (второй, но охраннику это знать не обязательно) аккаунт в онлайн-игре, — также не было ничего.

Если бы потом на том же самом рабочем столе вместо напитков не стали появляться записки. Нет, они не были угрожающими или устрашающими — наоборот, в них всегда были фразы по типу «с добрым утром!» и «удачного дня!», но это настораживало его куда больше.

И вот теперь за ним следят ещё и с самого утра, в его любимом кафе, куда он обычно заходит перед работой. Конечно, ему может и казаться это — с учётом всего, что было до этого, — он бы не удивился такому итогу, но верит он в него мало.

А потом он замечает в окне знакомый до скрежета в зубах силуэт в чёрной кепке и понимает, что был прав, когда подумал на кого-то из коллег. Но раз он теперь он знает, кто это, то и разобраться в этом будет явно проще, чем он себе представлял.

Чего Кюхён даже представить не мог, так это того, что спустя месяц согласится на свидание с ним же.

— Чонун-а, куда мы пойдём? — спрашивает у него Кюхён, выходя с работы и играя в телефон. На улице ливень, и Кюхён как никогда радуется тому, что у Чонуна в офисе всегда лежит большой зонт на подобные случаи. Он идёт за ним к остановке и сразу прячется под навес, продолжая зависать в телефоне. Ответа не следует, но, судя по сдавленным ругательствам сбоку, в Чонуна то ли кто-то врезался, то ли...

— Сначала ко мне домой, — выдаёт Чонун, и стоит Кюхёну поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть, что же всё таки случилось, как тот сразу же отворачивается. А Кюхёну теперь сложно не засмеяться.

— Ты не мог просто подойти ко мне, а не стоять возле дороги, Чонун-а? — всё таки не сдержавшись, интересуется Кюхён со смешинкой в голосе, а после тянет облитого из лужи Чонуна к себе. — Почему ты такой, а?

— На тебя засмотрелся, — отводя взгляд, признаётся Чонун.

— Я думал, за всё время ты на меня насмотрелся на годы вперёд? — качает головой Кюхён, а после кивает на подъезжающий к ним автобус.

— Ты же знаешь, почему я не подходил к тебе, — тихо бросает Чонун и спешит зайти в полупустой автобус.

Да, Кюхён прекрасно об этом знает, и осуждает. Он понимает, что Чонуну сложно выражать свои чувства и вообще в принципе общаться с людьми, но сейчас — когда они нормально познакомились и начали узнавать друг друга, — у того очень даже неплохо получается. 

Дорога до дома Чонуна проходит в неловких объятиях — «Кюхён, я весь в грязи, перестань!» — и глубоких размышлениях.

Кюхён думает о том, что его как-то быстро и резко накрыло Чонуном. Словно он для него, это какая-то там — Кюхён даже выговорить это название не может, не то, чтобы запомнить! — катастрофа. Только вместо удушья от углекислого газа — обилие чувств и эмоций от Чонуна, от которых — даже если бы и был спасительный чистый водоём без этого всего, — спасаться не хочется.

Странная штука — после того, как Кюхён согласился сходить с ним на свидание и принял его чувства, тот открылся для него, будто старинный замок с уймой потайных комнат, которые сам бы Кюхён с удовольствием изучил. Правда пока он изучает всего лишь гостиную в квартире Чонуна, куда они уже успели добраться.

На многочисленных полках сотни дисков с фильмами — от нуара и артхауса до документальных и детективов, от драмы и ужасов до комедии и боевиков, — альбомов — как классической музыки, так и популярных исполнителей — и книг — тоже всевозможных жанров, размеров и авторов.

— А тебе, я смотрю, всегда есть, чем заняться в свободное время, — кричит Кюхён в ту сторону, куда ушёл Чонун, но тот в этот момент быстро мимо в одном полотенце по коридору, и промолчать в этой ситуации было бы глупо: — например, показать стриптиз на первом свидании.

Ответом служат неразборчивые глухие звуки, и Кюхён вновь возвращается к изучению стеллажей в ожидании, пока Чонун (пере)оденется.

— Чтобы ты понимал, — заявляет Чонун, появляясь на пороге гостиной спустя несколько минут, уже одетый в свободную рубашку и джинсы, — это действительно моё первое свидание, я ужасно нервничаю, и, пожалуйста, скажи мне, если я…

Договорить Кюхён ему не даёт, заткнув его поцелуем — он прекрасно понимает, о чём тот хочет сказать, но только вот испортить это свидание у того вряд ли получится.

— Не переживай так. В конце концов, мы можем остаться у тебя, если тебе так будет комфортнее.

— Мне везде комфортно, если ты рядом.

Нет, Чонун точно катастрофа какая-то — катастрофа слащавых фраз и действий, которые — почему-то — совсем не бесят Кюхёна.


End file.
